Odalisque
by xXCureAngelXx
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki: Intelligent, Erfolgreich und für immer Single. Als ihr neuer Job sie in einen Wirbelwind von Zusammenschlüssen, eifersüchtigen Sekretärinnen, Verrat und abscheulichen, trotzdem unglaublich gut aussehenden orange haarigen Mitarbeitern wirft, muss sie sich fragen, ob das Schicksal sie lebendig aus diesem Spiel heraus lässt. [Englisches Original: Tituba3]


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Bleach affiliates.

 _ **Odalisque**_

Original by Tituba3

 **Prolog**

Rukia Kuchiki starrte mit Hass auf die kleinen Wörter auf ihrem Computer Bildschirm. Ihre Abscheu für diese kleinen Buchstaben schienen in diesem Moment unüberwindlich. Ihre Hände hielten den Rand ihres Stuhles fest und ihre Lippen presste sie so feste zusammen, dass sie zu einer unerkennbaren Linie wurden. Ihr Blick war wie mit Stahl gefüllt und sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Zähne wehmütig gegeneinander knirschten.

Sie würde es nicht tun. Sie würde Momo anrufen und ihr erzählen, dass es unmöglich ist. Dass sie es nicht tun wollte und es ganz bestimmt nicht tun _brauchte_ – wie Momo es vorher gesagt hatte. Sie war Rukia Kuchiki: ihr Leben erforderte keine Maßnahmen, die so verzweifelt sind, wie diese.

Bisher.

Sie konnte ehrlich nicht verstehen, wie sie in all dies hineingeraten war. Ihr ganzes Leben über hatte sie es nicht zugelassen, dass jemand anderes ihr sagt, was sie zu tun hat. Sie war eine verdammte Anwältin. Sie befielt Leute für Geld herum, aber sie würde sie niemals ihre Privilegien erwidern lassen. Ihre Zähne knirschten stärker zusammen und sie schaute mürrisch zur Seite. Sie versuchte sehr, nicht auf den beleuchteten Bildschirm zu schauen.

Es war einfach nur demütigend.

 _Okay_ , sagte sie wütend zu sich selbst, _Ich kann ganz langsam damit anfangen. Ich brauche nichts zu überstürzen. Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt. Eins nach dem anderen, das ist der Trick: Ich muss bloß eins nach dem anderen lösen._

Sie richtete ihre großen, violetten Augen in die Richtung des Bildschirmes und las die erste Zeile.

 _Was ist Ihr Beruf?_

 _Okay,_ dachte sie bitterlich, _das ist einfach genug._

Ihre Finger bewegten sich rasch über die Tastatur und sie tippte leicht auf die Tasten. „Wirtschaftsanwalt", sprach sie laut, als das Word auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Sie entfernte ihr Handgelenk von ihrer Schreibtischunterlage und befahl ihrem Verstand eine Auszeit zu nehmen.

Sie hatte sich entschieden... das _war_ demütigend. Sie brauchte diese Befragung nicht zu machen – wenn man es überhaupt eine Befragung nennen konnte... Es war mehr wie ein verzwicktes Verstand Spiel für Single Frauen. Eine Falle, dass ist es, was es war, damit sie – oder jede andere Frau was das anbelangt – sich fühlt, als ob sie ohne einen Mann in ihrem Leben unvollkommen sei.

Rukia richtete sich auf und begann mit der nächsten Frage.

 _Was machen Sie gerne, wenn Sie nicht arbeiten?_

„Absolute gar nichts", entfuhr ihr gehässig.

Okay das war vielleicht nur die halbe Wahrheit. Sie arbeitet nicht die _ganze_ Zeit, bloß genug, dass Leute _denken_ , sie würde. Sie war kein kompletter Workaholic. Sie sorgte sogar immer dafür, dass sie niemals mehr als fünfundsechzig Stunden die Woche arbeitet, Sonntag ist ihr genereller freier Tag und gelegentlich geht sie an Freitagabenden ins Kino. Es gibt immer Büropartys, gemeinnützige Veranstaltungen und Bälle, bei denen sie mit ein paar netten Worten, einen Mann erobern würde. Also ja, sie hat so etwas wie ein Sozialleben, kein sehr großes, zugegeben, aber es war trotzdem da.

 _Wie viele Freunde haben Sie?_

„Einen", schnaubte Rukia spöttisch, während sie die Wörter in ihren Computer tippte. Sie diskutierte mit sich selbst, ob sie vor der nächsten Frage eine Pause machen sollte, doch sie grummelte nur und machte weiter.

Ja, sie hat eine Freundin, Momo Hinamori, ihre Weggefährtin, seit sie ihren Abschluss am College machten und begannen für die selbe Firma zu arbeiten. Jeden Sonntag morgen um acht Uhr gehen die beiden zusammen joggen - zugegeben würde Rukia Momo gerne bei jeder morgendlichen Joggingrunde dabei haben, doch die Frau weigerte sich schlicht weg. Wie es scheint, ist fünf Uhr morgens einfach zu früh für Momo, um überhaupt den Gedanken zu haben, auszustehen.

Also ja, sie hat eine Freundin. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie auch Bekannte hat. Sie kennt viele Leute auf ihrer Arbeit und aus der Stadt. Ein Beispiel dafür ist der Mann, der ihre Reinigungen macht. Sein Name ist Peter und sie sieht ihn jede Woche. Er kennt ihren Namen und ihr Gesicht und hat niemals ihre Businesskleidung zu heiß gewaschen.

Aber richtige Freunde... ja nur einen.

Rukia bewegte ihren Arm zur Seite ihres Computers und griff ihr Weinglas. Es war bestimmt zu drei Vierteln gefüllt, doch trotzdem leerte sie es in drei Schlücken. Die nächste Frage ließ sie wütend die Stirn runzeln.

 _Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn wie fröhlich sind sie an den meisten Tagen?_

„Zur Zeit", erwiderte sie böse in die Luft um sie herum, „Null".

Rukia machte ein unglückliches Gesicht, während sie ihr Glas schräg hielt, so dass die Überreste ihres Weins zusammen liefen. Sie grummelte und schob ihren Stuhl zurück, während sie aufstand. Der plötzliche Blutfluss in ihrem Kopf führte dazu, dass sie sich leicht benebelt fühlte, trotzdem ging sie in die Küche. Sie griff nach der Weinflasche, die sie auf ihrer Arbeitsfläche hatte stehen lassen und schüttet sich ein neues Glas ein. In dem Prozess lief etwas Wein über den Rand des Glases, was sie dazu brachte, die Tropfen sofort weg zu wischen.

Diesen Fragebogen auszufüllen war für sie deprimierender, als es eigentlichsein sollte. Es war bloß ein stink langweiliges Profil, es hatte keine Fangzähne oder Klauen oder irgendwelche Krankheiten verursachenden Bakterien. Es war bloß ein simpler Fragebogen auf einer simplen Dating Website.

Sie hob ihr Wein glas und nahm einige Schlücke. Währenddessen erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie es mit Alkohol ruhig angehen sollte. Mit ihrer Zunge entfernte sie alle übrigen Tropfen auf ihren Lippen. Anschließend warf sie ihrem Computer einen sauren Blick zu und nutze die Gelegenheit mehr Wein in da Glas zu füllen.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Momo es geschafft hatte, sie dazu zu bringen, so etwas zu tun. Von allen Dingen, in die sie Rukia hätte hineinziehen können, ist das hier definitiv die schlimmste Möglichkeit.

Rukia schnaubte hörbar und rümpfte die Nase, „Komm schon Rukia", sie imitierte eine hohen Aufschrei, „Es ist bloß ein kleiner Test. Du brauchst auch mit keinem von ihnen ausgehen. Versuch es einfach nur. Es wird dich nicht umbringen!"

Rukia schnaufte erneut und nahm ihr Glas Wein – mitsamt Flasche – zurück zu ihrem Computer. Sie sollte wirklich nicht so böse auf Momo sein: Schließlich wollte sie ihr bloß helfen. In Wirklichkeit war Rukia aber kein so hoffnungsloser Fall. In der Vergangenheit war sie auf Dates und konnte immer noch jeder Zeit auf welche gehen. Und sie würde sicherlich _keine_ Online Dating Websites einsetzten, um jemandem zu finden, mit dem sie auf ein Date gehen kann... oder mit dem sie schlafen kann.

Das ganze hatte sie Momo in den letzten zwei Wochen unzählige male erklärt – damals kam ihr der niederträchtige Plan zum ersten mal in den Sinn – aber Momo hatte Rukia nicht ein einziges Wort geglaubt. Trotzdem war es nicht so, dass Momo keinen Grund gehabt hätte, sich sorgen zu machen: Falls Momos Kalender richtig ist, ist Rukia seit sie vierundzwanzig war nicht mehr auf einem _richtigen_ Date gewesen.

„Das sind doch gerade mal zwei Jahre", schimpfte Rukia, als sie sich zurück an ihren kränkenden Computer setze, „Nur zwei Jahre. Ich bin immer noch Jung. Ich sehe gut aus."

Zu dieser Zeit war es, dass Momo angefangen hat, über _das_ Thema zu reden.

Es war kein sexuelles Thema. Auf dem Gebiet kannte Rukia sich gut aus – auch wenn das letzte mal einige Zeit zurück liegt – nein... stattdessen war es die _Katzen_ Unterhaltung.

 _Rukia verlangsamte ihre Geschwindigkeit ein wenig, sodass Momo tief Luft holen konnte. Ihr Füße fühlten sich wohl in ihren komfortablen Sneakern. Schweiß lief über ihren Rücken und ihre Schläfen hinab, aber sie wischte ihn nicht weg. Ihre Haare hatte sie in einen engen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und ihr Körper passte gemütlich in ihre enge Laufhose und ihr bauschiges Shirt. Sie mochte die Art, wie ihr Körper sich anfühlte, nachdem sie für einige Zeit gesprintet war. Ihre Beine prickelten und in ihrem Kopf verspürte sie leichte Euphorie. Laufen war eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie vollkommen glücklich machten. Sie weiß, dass es irgendetwas mit Endorphinen zu tun haben muss, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht wirklich darum. Sie liebte es, wie leicht und schnell sie sich während dem Laufen fühlt. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn sie unbezwingbar wäre._

 _Wie Momo nun mal war, lag etwas Abstand zwischen ihr und Rukia. Sie war gestern lange aufgeblieben und konnte sich nicht so schnell wie Rukia bewegen._

 _Ein anderes joggendes Paar lief an den beiden vorbei – Rukia schaute hinauf zum klaren blauen Himmel und Momo, die mittlerweile neben ihr stand, beugte sich nach vorne, während sie versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die beiden Jogger waren ein Mann und eine Frau, die beide die selben Outfits trugen. Blaue kurze Hosen und schwarze Shirts – sehr schick, wenn man bedenkt, dass es gerade mal neun Uhr am Morgen war._

 _Momo muss die beiden gesehen haben, als sie vorbei liefen, denn nicht einen Moment später griff sie Rukias Handgelenk und riss stark daran._

„ _Er hat dich total beobachtet.", kicherte sie, bevor sie laut nach Luft schnappte._

 _Rukia schaute Momo irritiert an, bevor sie langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Das bezweifle ich. War er nicht zusammen mit der Frau?" Sie schaute über ihre Schulter auf das Paar und beobachtete, wie die Beiden in der nächsten Kurve verschwanden._

 _Momo schnaubte und schaute Rukia an. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht gucken kann."_

„ _Irgendwie schon."_

„ _Was meinst du damit?", grübelte Momo,"Meinst du etwa, bloß weil du schon bestellt hast, kannst du dir nicht die Speisekarte anschauen?"_

 _Rukia stach Momo mit einem Finger in die Seite. „ Ich bezweifle, dass das wirklich eine Metapher ist." Sie seufzte und begann damit, ihre Schultern zu rollen. „Nebenbei ist es nicht dass, was eine Beziehung ausmacht? Bei einer Person zu bleiben, ohne groß auf andere zu achten? Komm schon sie hatten sogar aufeinander abgestimmte Joggingklamotten an. Du kannst nicht mehr ´zusammen´ sein als_ das _."_

 _Momo seufzte, zog drei Dollar aus ihrer hinteren Hosentasche und ging zum Snackverkäufer, bei dem sie ihr Wasser kauften. Im Park waren viele gut bekannte Wege, deshalb war es gängig, dass es dort einen Verkaufsstand, Leute die mit ihren Hunden spazieren gingen, Jogger, Kinder und Fahrradfahrer gab. Der Verkäufer hatte, seitdem sie angefangen hatten, herzukommen, immer an der selben Stelle seinen Verkaufsstand gehabt. Er kannte sie gut genug, um immer zwei eisgekühlte Wasserflaschen im Gegenzug für ihre drei Dollar zu haben._

 _Die Sonne schien auf ihre Rücken und Momo sang fast, als der Mann ihr die Flaschen gab. Sie hielt das kalte Plastik sofort an ihr Gesicht und danach in ihren Nacken, während Rukia ihre Flasche öffnete und begann zu trinken. Ein anderes Joggingparr lief an den Beiden vorbei – dieses mal waren es zwei Männer – von denen beide entzückte Blicke – und ein paar Pfiffe – in ihre Richtung schickten._

 _Momo drehte sich um, lächelte leicht und winkte den beiden zu. Rukia schnaubte bloß und überlegte ihnen den Mittelfinger zu zeigen, drehte sich allerdings nach kurzer Überlegung bloß weg._

 _Als das Joggingpaar weit genug entfernt war, schlug eine irritierte Momo Rukia gegen den Arm, die vor Schmerzen kurz aufschrie. „Wofür war das?", forderte Rukia, als sie mit ihren Fingern zärtlich über die Wunde Stelle strich._

„ _Oh_ komm schon _Rukia!", Momo runzelte die Stirn, „Du hättest ihnen wenigstens Hallo sagen können."_

„ _Hätte können", erwiderte Rukia, „Aber habe nicht."_

„ _Wirklich", sagte Momo mürrisch, „Manchmal denke ich echt, dass du hoffnungslos bist."_

„ _Ich bin nicht hoffnungslos",sagte Rukia, als sie den Weg weiter gingen, um sich abzukühlen. Zwar wollte Rukia weiter laufen, doch wusste sie, dass Momo zusammenbrechen würde, wenn sie sich in naher Zukunft schnell Bewegen müsste. „Ich mag es bloß nicht, wenn ich angestarrt werde, wenn mir jemand zu pfeift oder wenn mich ein unbekannter Typ anfasst, der denkt, dass ich ein Gehirnloses Stück Fleisch bin."_

 _Momo seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Rukia, Süße, wenn du nicht aufhörst so zu reden, dann wirst du noch eine..." Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und schüttelte sich dramatisch._

 _Rukia warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, „Eine was? Sonst werde ich noch eine was?" Ihre Stimme klang oberflächlich und gefährlich. Es war der selbe Ton, denn sie bei hartnäckigen Kunden verwendete._

 _Momo drehte sich zu Rukia und schaute sie mit einem entsetzen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Sie leckte über ihre Lippen und flüsterte anschließend spielerisch, „Eine_ Katzen Lady _."_

 _Rukias Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. „Eine was?, fragte sie trocken._

 _Momo rollte ihre Augen über dramatisch, „Oh Gott Rukia, schaust du etwa keine Filme?"_

„ _Doch. Alte."_

„ _Eine Katzen Lady! Eine verrückte Katzen Lady!" Sie fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor Rukias Gesicht rum, als ob sie versuchen würde, lange vergessene Erinnerungen zu wecken, doch Rukia schaute sie nur ausdruckslos an. „Du weißt schon. Die Frau, die niemals einen passenden Mann finden konnte, – oder an einem fest halten konnte – und sie deshalb im Gegenzug Tonne an Katzen gekauft hat, um zu versuchen, die Einsamkeit in ihrem Herzen mit ihnen auszufüllen. Sie riecht immer nach Katzen und hat immer Katzenhaar auf_ all _ihren Kleidungsstücken."_

 _Momo sprang vor Rukia und drehte sich, so dass sie Rückwärts lief. Sie richtete einen anklagen Finger auf Rukias Brust und starrte. „Du, junge Dame, wirst irgendwann eine verrückte Katzen Lady werden, wenn du nicht endlich mal anfängst, Mitgliedern des anderen Geschlechts Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte, „Meinetwegen kannst du dich auch für Personen des gleichen Geschlechts interessieren, solange du glücklich leben kannst. Aber es muss definitiv das eine oder das andere sein, Fräulein."_

„ _Du kannst mich mal", murmelte Rukia bitterlich, als sie den Rest ihres Wassers trank und die Flasche in einen Abfalleimer warf._

„ _Tut mir leid", Momo zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und zeigte auf einige männliche Läufer, die auf sie zu kamen, „Du kannst aber natürlich auch jeder Zeit einen von ihnen Fragen. Ich denke, sie wären froh, dir den gefallen zu tun."_

 _Rukia griff Momos Wasserflasche und schüttet den restlichen Inhalt über den Kopf ihrer Freundin, worauf Momo in Schock schrie, doch Rukia selbst lachte nur. Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und lief vor ihrer wütenden Freundin davon, in dem Wissen, dass Momo niemals in der Lage wäre, sie einzuholen._

Unnötig zusagen, dass Momo den 'Katzen Lady' Vortrag jedes mal wiederholt hatte, wenn die beiden sich getroffen, telefoniert oder zusammen zu Mittag gegessen hatten. Sie schimpfte sogar mit Rukia dafür, dass sie nicht in der Lage ist, den Richtigen zu finden und dafür, dass Rukia sagte, dass sie ihn auch nicht finden wollte. Momo lachte nur und fragte, wann das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie mit jemandem geschlafen hat. Rukia rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen und fragte, ob ein Vibrator auch zählen würde. Das gab Momo den Anlass ein Stück Shrimp auf sie zu werfen und ihren Kopf zu schütteln, was so viel wie 'nein' bedeutete.

Momo hatte in letzter Zeit alles versucht, ihr ein Date zu besorgen. Sie hatte jeden Tag Rukias Horoskop gelesen, ihre E-Mail-Adresse an passende männliche Freunde gesendet und sie hatte sogar 'zufällige' Begegnungen während ihrer Sonntagsläufe oder während sie an Wochentagen zu Mittag aßen, geplant. Doch Rukia ignorierte jeden einzelnen Versuch. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie nicht einmal, warum Momo so eisern versuchte, ein passendes Date für sie zu finden. Aber als der ' _wann war das letzte mal, als du mit jemandem geschlafen hast_ ' Grund nicht mehr funktionierte, brachte Rukia Momo dazu, zuzugeben, ' _Ich möchte bloß, dass du glücklich bist._ '

Nebenbei begann das alles ein paar Wochen, nachdem Momo angefangen hatte, mit Toshiro Hitsugaya glücklich zu werden.

Zwei Wochen nach der 'Katzen' Unterhaltung hatte Momo Rukia darüber informiert, dass sie sie auf einer Dating Website angemeldet hat. Offenbar hatte Rukia drei Möglichkeiten: Speeddating, Blinddating – die Bewerber würde von Rukias _liebster_ Freundin ausgewählt werden – oder Onlinedating.

Nach Stunden, in denen Rukia versuchte hatte, Momo dazu zu bringen, ihre Meinung zu ändern, hatte sie letztendlich Onlinedating zugestimmt. Rukia hatte entschieden, dass es wenigsten etwas sicherer und weniger erniedrigend war, als die andere beiden.

Und hier war sie nun und füllte einen Fragebogen einer Onlinedating Website aus.

Rukia strich mit einem Finger über den Rand des Weinglases und hörte den lieblichen Klang, der dabei erzeugt wurde. Sie bewegt ihre Maus ein wenig und schaute dabei zu, wie ihr Kaninchen Hintergrund verschwand und der Fragebogen wieder erschien. Sie starrte erneut auf den kränkenden Schlamassel.

 _Mit was für einem Typ Mensch denken sie, passen sie gut zusammen?_

Mit Verärgerung fühlte Rukia eine Ader in ihrer Stirn pochen. Ihr Kiefer war angespannt und ihre Hand drückte die Maus so stark, dass sie sie knacken hörte. Wütend stand sie auf und stampfte zu ihrem Haustelefon. Ihr griff war straff, als sie die Nummer der Wohnung ihrer besten Freundin wählte, während sie in ihrem Kopf über passende Beleidigungen nachdachte, die sie für den ersten Satz ihrer Unterhaltung benutzten könnte.

Es brauchte drei Klingeltöne, bis auf der anderen Seite des Telefons jemand abnahm, doch bis zu dem Zeitpunkt war Rukia noch irritierter geworden – falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Allerdings war die Person, die auf der anderen Seite der Leitung antwortete nicht ihre über fröhliche Freundin, sondern ihr Freund. Er antwortete in einer unhöflichen, groben Stimme, worauf Rukia fauchte, wie eine Katze, an deren Schwanz gezogen wurde.

 _Woah_ , dachte Rukai einen moemnt lang, _Katzen. Schlechte Analogie._

„Toshiro", sagte sie in einer Stimme, die fast wie ein Knurren klang. Sie war es einfach schon zu sehr gewöhnt, am telefon mit ihm zu sprechen, als dass sie noch höflich zu ihm sein konnte. „Telefon. Momo. _Jetzt_."

Er sagte nicht mal etwas zu ihr. Rukia hörte bloß das rascheln eines Betttuches und wie Toshiro etwas unverständliches über einen anderen 'psychotischen Freund' murmelte. Rukia machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, ihn das nächste mal, wenn sie ihn sah, seinen Kopf für den Kommentar zu schlagen, fand aber, wie seltsam das auch klingen mag, dass die Beschreibung im Moment perfekt passte.

Es war ein Stöhnen auf der anderen Seite des Telefons zu hören und einen Moment später antwortete eine schlechtgelaunte Momo: „Rukia? Weißt du wie spät es gerade ist?"

Rukia schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr und zuckte. „Zwei Uhr siebzehn", antwortete sie unbeeindruckt und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen, während ihre Stimme härter wurde. „Aber lass mich dir eine Frage stellen Momo." Sie legte eine Pause ein und lehnte sich nach vorne, sodass sie die winzigen Buchstaben auf ihrem Bildschirm lesen konnte. „Was glaubst du, mit welcher Person ich am besten zusammen passe?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause war neben Momo eine leise Stimme zu hören, die murmelte: „Verrückte Leute."

„Sag Toshiro, dass ich das gehört habe," sagte Rukia genervt. „Nun? Du weißt es Momo, nicht wahr? Weil ich ganz bestimmt nicht weiß!"

„Warte", murmelte ihre Freundin, „Rukia... Machst du den Fragebogen... _jetzt_?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie geladen. „Wann hättest du den gedacht, dass ich ihn machen würde? Tagsüber bin ich zu beschäftigt dafür."

„Rukia." Sie hörte, wie Momo sich aufsetzte. „Warum kannst _du_ die Antworten nicht beantworten? Ich meine, die Seite ist dafür da, jemand passenden für _dich_ zu finden, nicht wahr?"

„Aber _du_ bist diejenige, die mich dazu gebracht hat", beschuldigte Rukia, während sie einen Finger in die Luft hob. „Warum beantwortest _du_ die Fragen also nicht?"

„Meine Güte, keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil ich dich sonst aus Versehenmit einem vierzig Jahre alten Chaoten zusammenbringen würde, der immer noch bei seiner Mutter wohnt." Brachte Momo zu Stande, während sie erneut gähnte. „Rukia, komm schon. Ich bin erschöpft. Ich brauche Schlaf und ich weiß du auch, weil du morgens immer viel zu früh aufstehst."

„Ich kauf mir morgen einen extra Espresso", entschied sie kurz und knirschte ihre Zähne „Aber ehrlich: Diese Fragen sind lächerlich!" Sie klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen ihre Schulter und ihr Ohr, sodass sie leichter an ihrem Computer scrollen konnte. „Wie soll ich wissen, mit wem ich zusammen passe? Ist der Fragebogen nicht dafür da, das heraus zu finden?"

„Du m-musst all diese F-Fragen beantworten, damit s-sie heraus finden können, mit w-wem du zusammen passt", antwortete sie stumpf, während Gähner ihren Satz öfters unterbrachen. „In Ordnung. _Du_ gehst ins Bett. Ich werde dir später damit helfen."

„Oh okay, dass ist vollkommen in Ordnung", entfuhr es Rukia genervt, „Lass _mich_ hier allein zurück, während ich leide."

„Dann geh ins Bett", sagte Momo tadelnd, „Beende das Leiden mit Schlaf. Komm schon Rukia... schlafe einfach etwas und morgen reden wir weiter."

„Du hältst dich besser daran." sagte sie, während sie fühlte, als würde sie brodeln, beendete das Telefonat und knallte das Telefon auf ihren Tisch.

Der Computer verspotte sie, doch Rukia machte nicht mehr, als ihm ihre Zähne zu zeigen, bevor sie ihn zu schlug und den Rest ihres Weines trank. Zwar würde sie Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachen, die sich anfühlen, als würde sie sterben, doch das interessierte sie gar nicht. Vielleicht, wenn sie diese Nacht genug Alkohol trinken würde, würde sie in der Lage sein, den dummen Fragebogen zu vergessen.

Rukia schob ihre Flasche, ihr Glas und ihren Computer von ihr weg und stand so ungeschickt auf, dass sie in ihr Zimmer stolperte und auf ihr viel zu flauschiges Bett stürtze.

Sie schnaubte einmal und kroch näher zu ihren Kissen. Wer war Momo eigentlich, dass sie Rukia sagt, dass sie einen Mann in ihrem Leben braucht? Es war erst vor kurzem, dass sie mit Toshiro zusammen gekommen ist – auch wenn es sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte – und sie war sogar älter als Rukia! Sechsundzwanzig war doch kein Alter zum Verzweifeln und bloß weil sie seit einer Weile – zwei Jahre – kein Date mehr gehabt hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Sie war weit davon entfernt... Das Leben musste ihr bloß die richtige Gelegenheit geben. Sie brauchte sich für rein gar nichts zu ändern... Das Leben muss sich für sie verändern.

Mit diesen Gedanken viel Rukia Kuchiki in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

 **Author Note: Hier ist eine neue Story. Ich lege eine Pause ein, um die schwächsten Punkte zu überarbeiten. Diese FF könnte länger werden – vielleicht sogar länger als Murder My Heart – und ich habe bloß ein klein wenig im Voraus geschrieben, sodass Updates relativ schnell hinter einander kommen könnten.**

 **Jedenfalls schreibt Reviews, Reviews und Reviews! Sagt mir, was ihr hierüber denkt!**

 **Translator Note: Gosh, was eine Arbeit! XD Hätte aber nie gedacht, dass das Übersetzten soviel Spaß machen würde! :3**

 **Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann mir die Idee kam, diese FF zu übersetzten. Ich habe in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele IchiRuki FFs auf gelesen und dabei muss mir wohl irgendwann die Idee gekommen sein, bloß konnte ich dann lange zeit wegen Renovierung meines Zimmers nicht an den PC, weshalb ich das Kapitel hier erst ca. 2 Monate nach der Übersetzung hochlade. Die Überarbeitung hat dann auch noch mal etwas Zeit gekostet, aber letztendlich bin ich doch noch fertig geworden. ^^ Ich kann allerdings leider noch cniht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, da ich gerade Abschlussprüfungen schreibe und nicht viel Zeit hab...**

 **Wie findet ihr es eigentlich, dass ich die Author Notes von Tituba mit übersetze? Ich persönlich finde einfach, dass man durch die A/Ns etwas über den Autor erfährt und das ist mir bei FFs echt wichtig, weil ich es mag, wenn ich sehe, dass ein Autor sein Herzblut in seine FFs steckt und nicht nur hochlädt und damit ist die Sache fertig für ihn. Ich fand es auch sehr nett, wie Tituba, auf meine Anfrage, die FF zu übersetzten, geantwortet hat und es mir direkt erlaubt hat. ^~^ Kommt aber bitte nicht mit den Author Notes und den Translator Notes durcheinander! Wenn in der A/N steht, dass bald ein neues Update kommt, dann liegt es daran, dass ich einfach die kompletten A/Ns übersetzte. Dann ist es so, als würdet ihr das englische Original lesen, bloß halt nicht auf englisch...**

 **Außerdem warne ich euch schon mal vor, dass ich ein mega Fan dieser FF bin und ziemlich oft unter den einzelnen Kapiteln Kommentare abgeben werde. Also wenn es jemanden nervt, der soll es einfach nicht lesen. ;3**

 **Kommentare und Kritik sind herzlichst erwünscht, daher schreibt bitte fleißig Reviews! 3**


End file.
